


The Night After the Battle

by th3dm0n



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3dm0n/pseuds/th3dm0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their gym battle, Ash and Clemont - along with Bonnie and Serena - headed back headed back to Clemont snd Bonnie’s house for celebrating thir reunion, and Ash’s victory.</p>
<p>As usual, the table was full with treats and drinks. Everyone was busy enjoying the meal, but Clemont and Ash were focused on something else. They were constantily staring at eachother. Clemont in his usual shy way, not knowing exactly what was on Ash’s mind, but with burning desire. And Ash staring back at him with a very subtle blush, and a constant smile on his face. Clemont was trying to figure out if Ash was on the same page as him, but with the others arround, he couldn’t make any obvious hints for Ash. Ash however had a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night After the Battle

After their gym battle, Ash and Clemont - along with Bonnie and Serena - headed back headed back to Clemont snd Bonnie’s house for celebrating thir reunion, and Ash’s victory.

As usual, the table was full with treats and drinks. Everyone was busy enjoying the meal, but Clemont and Ash were focused on something else. They were constantily staring at eachother. Clemont in his usual shy way, not knowing exactly what was on Ash’s mind, but with burning desire. And Ash staring back at him with a very subtle blush, and a constant smile on his face. Clemont was trying to figure out if Ash was on the same page as him, but with the others arround, he couldn’t make any obvious hints for Ash. Ash however had a plan. When Bonnie started to speak to Serena, Ash immediately saw the oportunity. He winked at clemont with a smirk on his face, leaned back,raising his hands and yawning loudly. He immediately got everyone’s attention. But before any of the girls could react, Clemont followed the lead, and did the exact thing.

\- You boys must be really tired - Said Serena with a smile on his face.

\- It was a tough battle after all - Replied Ash laughing, and immediately continued:

\- I think i’ll hit the bed! How about You Clemont?

\- Y-Yeah… I think i should too! - Replied Clemont with a moment of hesitation

The act was convincing. The girls simply replied by joking:

\- If you don’t mind us eating all this food, by all means.

After a bit of laughter, the boys said good night to the girls, and headed upstairs to Clemont’s room.

As they went up the stairs, their heart started beating faster and faster. They could feel the tension between eachother. Ash reached out and started holding Clemont’s hand, directing his attention to him.

\- Shall we? - Said Ash with a smile on his face, and then looking at the room’s door.

Clemont didn’t answer, just smiled. They entered the room, which was already prepared the same way when Ash first slept there. The couch for him, and a mattress on the floor for Clemont. It was like Clemont haven’t thought of what could happen this time. But he did, in his own subtle way, he did. It was a bit odd for Ash that the couch was prepared separately for him, but not for much. As he reached back for the door knob, and closed the door, he noticed one difference between last time and this time. There was a key in the door lock. They started smiling at eachother once again, as Ash slowly turned the key, locking out the outside world, so that they could focus on only eachother and nothing else.

As Ash stepped away from the door, Clemont immediately pulled him towards himself, and hugged him.

\- I missed You! - Said Clemont, pulling Ash closer and closer to him.

\- I missed You too! - Replied Ash as he also tightened the hug

In this moment, they realized, they truly were more than just friends, they were lovers. They slowly let go of eachother, but keeping eyecontact. Their lips started to get closer and started kissing passionately. It was a kiss just as passionet as the first time they did it. Ash slowly started to unzip Celmont’s overall. Revealing his chest, and another small difference, unlike usually, Clemont wasn’t wearing a tank top underneath. It was just another small difference, but Ash certainly noticed it, and it meant a lot to him. As he finished unzipping Clemont, and pulling his overall down from his shoulders, another thing became apparent. Clemont was wearing the same stolen underwear, like the first time they did it. Ash pulled his lips away, started blushing, with a big smile on his face.

\- I knew You would wear it today!

\- I tought i’d surprise You! - replied Clemont, blushing and scratching his head

\- It really suits You, You know! - Said Ash, making Clemont overfill with calmness.

Before going any further, he grabbed Clemont’s hand, and pulled it against his jacket’s zipper, saying:

\- It’s your turn now.

He slowly started unzipping Ash’s jacket, revealing his black T-shirt underneath. As the shirt got revealed, he started to speed up a bit. He quickly pulled of the jacket from Ash, then slowed down once again. He wanted to enjoy every moment of this. Ash slowly raised his hands, encouraging him to continue. Clemont grabbed the shirt at the bottom, with both of his hands, and slowly started pulling it up. It was a dream come true - undressing Ash. He had to enjoy every small moment of it. As Ash’s chest was slowly revealed, his heart started beating faster again, he had to finish it. With a manly pull, he removed the shirt, messing Ash’s hair up too.

\- Ah, sorry about your hair - He quickly addressed Ash

Ash just smiled, and replied:

\- It would be messed up at the end of this anyways.

They laughed for a second, then Ash slowly looked down at his pants, then into Clemont’s eyes.

\- You wanna continue?

Clemont smiled at him, and reached down. Quickly unzipping Ash’s pants, and pulling it down, revealing the same underwear he was wearing. Ash asked Clemont to stand up, he grabbed his hands, and pulled him to the mirror. They were standing next to eachother, staring at the mirror, both of them wearing the same underwear. It was quite a view.

Ash took a step behind, and said:

\- It really suits You Clemont! - with a smile on his face, and his hand slowly making his way to Clemont’s chest.

Clemont looked down at the underwears, and replied:

\- Not as much as You!

Meanwhile he could feel Ash’s hands exploring his body once again. Such a fimilar feeling, yet still new for him. He really enjoyed as Ash gently caressed his body with his hands. Not missing any detail of his chest, slowly working his way down his belly, and reaching down to his underwear. Clemont just closed his eyes, and enjoyed every single moment as Ash took the lead. As both of his hands slowly reached Clemont’s underwear, he opened his eyes, and looked at Ash through the mirror - it was a quite nervous look. Even though they already did this once, it was still a new thing for Clemont. In the end he’s a shy little boy after all. But that’s exactly what Ash liked about him. He saw this in his eyes.

\- It’s just You and me! No need to be nervous! - He said to Clemont as he kissed him on the cheek.

\- Yeah, i know! - replied Clemont shily

With that said, Ash’s hands were already on the move, removing Clemont’s underwear, revealing his complete body to him. Clemont turned arround, and asked Ash if he could do the same thing on him. Ash just smiled at him, and turned around. Clemont hesitated a bit, but took courage on him, and slowly moved his hands under Ash’s armpits, aiming for his chest. His skin felt so soft like never before. Reaching his chest, he was overflown with a wonderful feeling. It was so soft and squishy. He was completely overwhelmed, he just couldn’t move his hands anywhere else. A few minutes already passed, but he was still busy with Ash’s chest, he haven’t touched anything else yet. Ash grabbed his hands, to which Clemont quickly said:

\- Please, not yet!

\- Take all the time you need. - Replied Ash with a smile on his face

Clemont’s grip started to get harder and harder, he didn’t want to let go, even though he knew he’ll need to eventually. After a few moments he made up his mind, he wanted to move on, knowing how much pleasure the evening still holds for him. His grip loosened, and his hands quickly started moving down towards Ash’s briefs, pulling them down without a moment of hesitation. Finally both of them were completely naked. As he faced Ash’s erect penis, he suddenly remembered when Ash sucked him, he wanted to repay him the same way, so he slowly put it in his mouth. It was a very weird experience for Clemont at first, but he did quite like it. The fact that he’s making Ash feel like he felt before, turned him really on. As he slowly started moving his tounge, he could hear Ash moaning. When suddenly Ash placed his hand on his head, he looked up at him - with him still in his mouth - curiously.

\- Let’s lay down - said Ash.

Clemont slowly let go with his mouth, and they both headed to the mattress on the floor. Ash laid down first, on his side. Clemont following him, in an angle so he could face Ash’s dick. When Ash suddenly stood up and repositioned himself the opposite way. Now he was facing Clemont’s dick, and Clemont was facing his. A nice snug 69 position. Even though Clemont didn’t know this position had a name - probably Ash either - he got the idea what’s it’s for. And he was right, Ash opened is mouth and slowly covered Clemont’s member with it. Clemont following him with his mouth. They were both tasting eachothers erect members, teasing eachother, competing which of them could make the other one have more pleasure. Ash was confident he could win this small battle of them, making Clemont the one to come first, but as inexperienced Clemont’s technique was, the more pleasure it provided to Ash. It seemed to them it’s going to be a tie, but suddenly Ash started to go harder and harder on Clemont. He was getting close, but he really wanted to make it the same time as Clemont. But eventually the race has come to a stop. Clemont suddenly closed his eyes in his surprise as Ash couldn’t hold it anymore and let his load out in his mouth. Clemont quickly pulled his mouth away, but it was already too late, his mouth was full of Ash’s warm gooey cum. He had his eyes wide open, hesitating, not knowing what should he do. It was too much for him. Should he spit it out or swallow it? He couldn’t make the choice. Suddenly he started to gasp for air, swallowing every bit of it, and started coughing. Ash got scared too. He jumped up and ran to the other side of the room to grab him a glass of water, rushing back to him, asking him if he was alright.

\- Are you ok? I’m so sorry! I wanted to go together with you but i just couldn’t hold it. Is everything alright? - His heart was beating, he couldn’t imagine what will Clemont’s reaction be.

Clemont took a few sips from the water, and looked back at Ash, smiling:

\- It’s ok, i’m happy You liked it!

\- Next time i’ll warn you! - replied Ash with a releived voice and a smile on his face

\- Yeah, that would be good! - said Clemont while laughing.

Ash then asked Clemont to lay down on his back, which he did gladly.

\- Now it’s time for your prize - said Ash while he positioned himself on top of Clemont. He knelt towards him, right above his dick. Grabbing it and positioning to his ass.

\- Wait! - Clemont shouted, and reached out to the bottom drawer. He grabed a tube and handed it to Ash.

\- What’s this? - asked Ash

\- It’s lube, i don’t want You to hurt yourself, cover my dick with it! - replied Clemont.

Ash suddenly got a little surprized. He looked at Clemont, he was still that shy boy he always loved, but he saw something else in his eyes too. He saw that Clemont was preparing for this moment ever since he left to train alone. Ash smirked with a slight “hmm” sound, pushed out a generous amount of lube into his hand, and started covering Clemont’s dick with it. Clemont flinched a bit, the lube was sure cold.

\- Sorry about that - Said Ash smiling at him

\- That’s ok! You might want to put some on you too! - replied clemont

Ash finished up by putting the rest that remained in his hand up his butt, wiped his hand with the sheet, and positioned Clemont’s dick at his ass with two of his fingers.

He took a deep breath, and said: - Here it goes!

As he slowly started to slide down on Clemont’s member, he could suddenly feel some sharp pain. He clenched his eyes, trying not to make any sounds.

Clemont saw that, and he already knew that feeling from last time. He quickly said to Ash:

\- Hey! It’s only the two of us, no need to rush it! Don’t hurt yourself.

Ash moved up a bit, opening his eyes, looking at clemont, replying:

\- Yeah, right, sorry about that.

He then remembered how he managed to enter Clemont the last time. Small movement out, and a little bit more in. He slowly started to use this technique in his case too, and it turned out it works. He could fell his ass loosening up more and more this way. As Clemont suggested he took his time. While he was getting used to Clemont being inside him, he was also curious how’d it feel for him. But he didn’t need to ask. The look on Clemont’s face said it all. Even though he wasn’t all the way in yet, he was already feeling in heaven. As a few more moments passed, Ash finally reached the end. He was completely sitting in Clemont’s dick.

\- I can feel you now! - He said to clemont

\- I can feel you too! - Replied clemont with tears of joy on his face.

Ash’s inners felt wonderfully for Clemont. He couldn’t find any words for it.. It was warm, soft, and tight, but these words just couldn’t express what he felt. It was a perfect snug fit for him.

Ash placed both his hands on Clemont’s chest, then slowly started moving in a clumsy inexperienced, but very cute way. Clemont barely could keep his eyes open in his enjoyment, but he didn’t want to miss a moment. He stared at Ash as he was experimenting with his movements on his dick. It was an amazing experience. Ash was only looking down on his hips to see how he’s doing, so he didn’t realize at first how Clemont was looking at him. Until he looked up and saw that cute smile on his face.

\- Am i doing something wrong? - He asked

\- No, you’re doing great, you’re just so cute like this - Replied Clemont with the intent of teasing him a bit

Ash got the joke, he quickly removed his hand from his chest, and layed down on him, saying:

\- I’m not the only cute one here - Kissing him on the mouth, while he kept moving his hips back and forth.

Clemont then suddenly pushed him away, just enough for him to be able to touch Ash’s chest. He was getting close. Ash could feel that to. That fimilar signal on his chest, clemont’s grip getting stronger and stronger. It was time.

They looked into eachothers eyes, Clemont nod his head, and Ash started the finale. His movement got longer, more intense. He could feel Clemont’s grip on his chest. It really turned him on, so he moved more and more. Clemont couldn’t keep his eyes open as the feelings got more and more intense to him. From the outside it would’ve seen he’s in pain, but it was quite the opposite. He had such an experience, he was ready to burst. Ash also started to get a very intense feeling in his dick. He was getting closer and closer to the end. As he moved he slowly closed his eyes, and concentrated on this feeling. The movements however were too intense for Clemont, he couldn’t hold it any longer. He let it all go inside Ash’s ass, filling it all up with warm cum. But Ash was too busy to notice that, he was so occupied with his developing orgasm, that he didn’t stop. Meanwhile Clemont was already on the top of it’s orgasm, he wanted Ash to stop, he grabbed his chest as hard as he could, but Ash still wouldn’t stop. He kept stimulating Clemont’s dick with his continuing movements. It was just too much for Clemont.

\- Please stop! - He yelled at Ash

But Ash continued like he didn’t hear a thing. Finally he replied:

\- Please, just bare with me a few more seconds!

Clemont started to panic, if this intense stimulation didn’t stop soon, he didn’t know what to do! Ash kept going for about 20 seconds more - it felt like minutes to Clemont - after his dick finally started to spread hot sperm all over Clemont’s body. Finally the movement stopped. Ash looked down on Clemont. He was gasping for air, with his eyes closed. Ash wanted to know if everything was alright, but before he could ask it, clemont grabbed his head with both his hands, and pulled him to kiss him. He gave it all he got, in fact he gave in so much, that Ash had to pull his head away to get to breathe.

\- So i guess You liked it? - Asked Ash

\- I loved it! - Replied Clemont

Ash slowly stood up, releasing Clemont’s dick from his warm inners, and layed down next to him. Cuddling with him while his ass slowly started to drip Celmont’s cum.

\- You should bring that lube with You when we get back to the road! - he said

\- I definately will - Clemont replied

As the night felt, these two friends were cuddling and chatting, enjoying eachothers body, while waiting for their next adventure.


End file.
